


早熟

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	早熟

00.  
张磊很喜欢讲故事。同一个故事同一件事她会不经意的讲上很多遍。唯独关于那个人的故事，她没讲过。

01.  
张磊十七岁的时候还在她爸开的台球厅帮忙摆球。一个巴掌大的地下室，几张台球桌，一柜子烟酒，地上是干涸的痰和烟蒂。  
张磊就在那摆球。  
来的都是社会上的小青年，七分裤黑T恤，好多腋下夹个黑色的皮包。张磊摆球的时候他们就站在一边拄着台球杆看，专盯张磊露出的那一截细腰和浑圆的屁股瞧。张磊也不在乎，被看两眼又不会少块肉。  
夏天的时候总下雨，地下室总是潮乎乎的。张磊不忙的时候就坐在台球台上抽烟，让烟雾盖住自己的脸。用耳朵去判断雨什么时候大，什么时候停。  
那时张磊没有目标，她不知道自己在活什么。

02.  
常来这玩的有个叫吴凯越的。张磊不喜欢他。他经常趁张磊弯腰的时候摸她。一开始只是摸屁股，后来摸腰，顺着腰往上摸。  
但吴凯越出手阔绰，每次都给张磊一二百的小费。没人给钱过不去，张磊想，后巷子给人口一管也就二百。她不吃亏，吴凯越才吃亏。  
那天雨刚停，吴凯越就带着一帮朋友进了门。张磊看着门口，阳光突然撒进来，金晃晃的刺的眼睛疼。  
吴凯越怀里搂着个女孩。穿着校服，头发刻意放下来了，是及肩的黑色直发，手腕上还套着扎头发用的头绳。  
“这个点来好，相当于包场。”  
张磊说，把烟摁灭在球台边缘，跳下来把包臀裙往下拽了拽，下巴一扬，问：“这嫂子？”  
吴凯越夸张的笑了几声，说：“对，叫嫂子。”  
女孩有些不要意思的避开张磊的目光。  
“得嘞，小嫂子好。”  
“嫂子就嫂子，小什么呀。”  
吴凯越说着把女孩放在那，往球台走。  
“宝贝儿你自己坐那玩会，我打两杆。”

03.  
张磊拿了罐饮料递给那个姑娘。  
“高中？”  
女孩接过来，说：“高三。”  
“高三还跟着他们胡闹。”  
那姑娘就笑，这回倒是不扭捏。  
“没胡闹，他真是我男朋友。”  
那你知道你男朋友爱摸我屁股吗？张磊没问出口。  
“三中的？”  
“嗯。”  
“三中重点中学，好学生啊。”  
女孩把头发往后掖了掖，“不算，我不是重点班的。”  
“三中我还认识点人，”张磊说，“你叫什么名？”  
女孩一开始没说话，沉默了一会说：“杨淏湘。”  
张磊搭着杨淏湘的肩膀说：“我叫张磊，三中提我的名，好使。”张磊话锋一转，“保挨揍。”  
杨淏湘笑起来。  
“三石磊？”  
“昂，”张磊说，“反正姑娘叫这个的是少，我还挺喜欢的。”  
“挺好听的。”杨淏湘拿食指抠着易拉罐的环。  
“打不开吗？”张磊边问边要接过来帮她。  
“没，能打开。”杨淏湘说，“哒”的一声，手里的易拉罐冒出一缕白雾。  
“宝贝儿，来给哥几个摆个球。”吴凯越叫她。  
张磊站起来说：“别他妈瞎叫，不怕嫂子误会。”  
吴凯越就笑嘻嘻的朝杨淏湘挑了挑眉。杨淏湘好像不会生气，他俩这么长时间了，杨淏湘高兴就笑，不高兴就不说话，不作，带出去省心。

04.  
吴凯越走的时候趁没人注意捏了捏张磊的手，被张磊狠狠打了一下爪子。吴凯越愣了一下，面子上有点挂不住，回身附在张磊耳边说：“小骚货还长脾气了。”  
人走之后张磊收拾屋子的时候从沙发上拿起一个小挂坠，一只毛绒绒的小狐狸，应该是刚才吴凯越女朋友书包上的。张磊握在手里捏了捏，收了起来。  
晚上卸妆的时候张磊把那个小狐狸的挂坠挂在了台灯上。还挺好看的，张磊看着那个小狐狸想。  
凌晨的时候张磊听见开门声就醒了，没一会她爸的卧室就开始摇床。  
又他妈不知道从哪带回来的骚娘们，张磊想，用枕头捂住耳朵，不知道什么时候睡着的。

05.  
吴凯越下一次来的时候没带着他女朋友。张磊的眼神从一群人里略了一圈，随口问了一句：“我嫂子呢？”  
“她们加晚自习了。”吴凯越说，“搞学生妹就这点烦人。”  
张磊笑着走到一边点烟，没理他。  
第二天早上起来的时候她爸盯着她看了半天。  
“我今天上午不去台球厅了。”张磊说，把之前上初中时候背着的包翻出来，上面挂上杨淏湘的挂坠。  
“你头发自己染的？”她爸问。  
“嗯，拿染发膏染的。”张磊抓了抓自己连夜染出来的黑色短发。  
“挺好，我早看你那黄毛不顺眼。”  
张磊“哦”了一声，背上那个泛黄的帆布包就要走。  
“你不吃饭了？”她爸问。  
“不吃了。”张磊说。

06.  
张磊走到大门口的时候门卫大爷打开窗户冲她喊：“你这闺女，怎么没穿校服啊？”  
张磊说我住宿生，之前请假了，校服在宿舍呢。  
“以后不穿校服不让进知道不？”  
张磊笑着说知道了，谢谢大爷。  
张磊到的时候早读刚下课，她单知道杨淏湘在哪个楼，不知道她在哪个班，就站在走廊里问来往的学生。  
“杨淏湘啊，你问文科理科？理科七班有一个叫杨淏湘的，文科十八班有个叫杨淏湘的。”  
张磊道了谢，先走到了十八班门口。她站在那，看着围在讲桌旁边的学生，和走廊上来来往往的老师和学生，扯了扯自己的上衣，突然不想找杨淏湘了。  
张磊刚转过身，就听见有人叫她。  
杨淏湘站在门口，怀里捧着一沓作业本。  
“你把头发染黑了我差点没认出来你。”  
张磊站在那把书包带往上拉了拉，一下子忘了要说什么了。  
“你来找我吗？等我一会好吗，我给老师送作业去。”  
张磊点头说好，下意识的去摸烟。又想起来是在学校，隔着裤子的布料捏了捏烟盒。

07.  
杨淏湘课间时间紧张，两个人只走到了楼梯拐角说话。  
张磊把书包上的吊坠摘下来给杨淏湘，说是那天她落在台球厅的。  
杨淏湘接过来说谢谢，又说：“我能把它送给你吗？”  
张磊问为什么，杨淏湘说：“我觉得你俩长得像，它被你捡到，也是缘分。”  
“你也觉得我狐狸精啊。”张磊说，是笑着的。  
“这可不是人人能得的夸奖，”杨淏湘说，“能有几个人有苏妲己的美貌啊。”  
“你眼睛特别好看，真的。”杨淏湘说，“不像我…”  
“丹凤眼怎么了，”张磊说，“我就挺喜欢丹凤眼的。”  
张磊说这话的时候手已经伸过去了，后知后觉的往上挪了挪，没有落在杨淏湘的眼角，落在了杨淏湘的头上。  
“你上课吧，我回去了。这我手机号。”张磊怕杨淏湘没带着手机，写了个纸条揣进她兜里。  
张磊自己都没明白为什么要把手机号给她。

08.  
杨淏湘还真给张磊打电话了。那是两个星期之后的事了。  
张磊到了就看着杨淏湘坐在那垂着脑袋，也不说话。  
“怎么了？”张磊拉开椅子坐在杨淏湘对面，“点东西了吗？”  
“点了，”杨淏湘说，“你有忌口的吗？”  
“没猪肉就行。”张磊说。  
“怎么了你，”张磊又问了一遍，“和吴凯越吵架了？”  
杨淏湘摇头。  
“分手了？”  
杨淏湘还是摇头，过了一会带着哭腔说：“考砸了。”  
张磊把背靠回椅子上，“嗐，我当多大点…没事没事啊，你这又不是高考，下次模考好好考，就一次失利代表不了什么。不是吧你，真哭了？”  
张磊站起来去掰杨淏湘的脸，让杨淏湘又哭又笑的推开。  
张磊低着头看着她笑，笑了一会问她：“你这样吃得下饭吗？”  
杨淏湘没说话。  
“走吧不吃了。”张磊抓着杨淏湘的手腕把人拉出小饭馆。  
“我没结账呢。”杨淏湘说。  
“没吃结什么帐。”

09.  
天台。  
微凉的风吻在张杨两个人的脸上。  
张磊一开始领着杨淏湘走着走，两个人走了半个多小时，到底打车到的这。  
这里是一个烂尾楼，孤独的立在城市和郊区的交界线上。像一具形销骨立的尸骸。  
“我家原来住在这附近的筒子楼里，我难过的时候就会来这。五年了，这都没变过。会喝酒吗？”张磊刚问完就后悔了，“算了你别喝了，明天上学呢。”  
杨淏湘没说话，直接从塑料袋里拿出来了一罐。拉环发出一声脆响，像那天在台球厅时的场景一样。  
“你看什么呢。”杨淏湘问。  
“你手好看。”张磊说。  
杨淏湘喝了口啤酒说你的也好看，把张磊的手拉过来和自己比。  
“比我的还大，手指也长。”  
杨淏湘捏着张磊的骨节。张磊同她一样低着头，看着杨淏湘一张一合的嘴唇，触电似的把手抽出来去拿啤酒。杨淏湘的手空了，于是扣着放在膝盖上。  
“做好学生很累的。”杨淏湘说，“所以我才和吴凯越在一起，可吴凯越给不了我想要的。”  
张磊看着杨淏湘的手，指肚把啤酒罐捏出了几个小坑。  
杨淏湘把手里最后一口啤酒倒进嘴里。  
“其实我不在乎我考到哪。不管我考到哪我妈都已经安排好了我的人生。可是，我不知道我除了拿这个当目标还能拿什么当目标。”  
张磊突然抓过杨淏湘手里的易拉罐扔出去，砸在对面筒子楼的楼顶。顶楼的灯一下就亮了。  
杨淏湘笑着骂张磊缺德。  
“你扔我这个。”张磊几口喝光了手里的酒，把易拉罐递给杨淏湘。  
“我想砸那个路灯。”杨淏湘说。  
“行，用点劲，那个远。”  
易拉罐被狠狠的掷出去，在夜空中划出一道银灰色的弧线。  
“咚”的一声，楼底的车警报响了。  
张磊大笑着搂着杨淏湘趴下。  
“别让人抓着。”张磊贴着杨淏湘的脸轻声说。  
杨淏湘看着她，夜空中零星的几个星星，都在张磊的眼睛里。  
张磊的手臂搂着自己的腰，自己的手放在张磊的大腿上。  
杨淏湘的手往上走，滑到了张磊的脸上。  
“你真好看。”杨淏湘又说了一遍。

10.  
两个人的唇贴在一块的时候谁也没搞清楚谁先亲的谁。  
张磊没想过女孩子的唇是这种感觉，软软的，甜甜的，唇珠软糯弹滑。感觉和之前都不一样，感觉像是自己的初吻。  
膝盖被杨淏湘执拗要插进来的腿分开，杨淏湘屈起腿，膝盖顶着张磊的私处。  
张磊把舌头从杨淏湘的嘴里抽出来，翻身把人压在身下。  
“你要干嘛？”  
杨淏湘枕着一只手臂笑，拉着张磊的衣领接着和她接吻。  
“要你干我。”

11.  
杨淏湘太熟练了，张磊想，她是个狗屁三好学生。  
杨淏湘轻轻的吸了口冷气，咬住张磊的耳垂。  
“用食指的指肚，手腕抖动，你指甲刮到我了。”  
“我没和女的干过。”张磊说。  
“没事，有我呢。”杨淏湘说，拇指揉着张磊的阴蒂，中指探进了张磊湿滑的花缝里。  
张磊仰起头，手上一下子失了力。她终于明白杨淏湘为什么一直十指秃秃了。做美甲太碍事了。  
张磊把手从杨淏湘的裤子里拿出来捧着杨淏湘的脸接吻，把杨淏湘的体液抹在她的侧脸。  
“你也湿了，我没有那么差劲。”  
“嗯，很棒。”杨淏湘说话间就找到了张磊的G点。  
张磊咬着下唇叫了一声，夹起腿去握杨淏湘的手腕。  
“你别摁那，你别两个地方一起碰…”  
“可是你很舒服，”杨淏湘说，低头去吻她，“你会更舒服的。”  
张磊蹬着腿在杨淏湘的手里高潮。她都快忘了高潮是什么滋味了。  
杨淏湘把湿漉漉的手指放在嘴里吸吮。张磊偏过头骂她变态。  
杨淏湘笑起来，跟她说是甜的。  
“这次不算，”张磊气呼呼的说，“下次我要当男的。”  
杨淏湘被张磊的形容方式逗笑了，趴在她身上说：“好，下次让你当男的。”  
“杨淏湘。”  
“嗯？”  
“爪子从我胸上拿开。”  
“你刚才好说我手好看来着。”  
是好看，也好用。张磊想，嘴上说：“我瞎了眼睛。”

12.  
张磊把美甲卸了很久之后两个人都没再做爱。  
杨淏湘真的要高考了。假期全部取消，晚自习加到十点。  
两个人通电话的时候杨淏湘和她说数学立体几何那道题辅助线连错了，三问就得了四分。  
张磊听的云里雾里，都不知道接什么好。她只能跟杨淏湘讲今天店里来了什么客人，有的客人很讨厌把烟蒂往沙发扶手上摁。  
不管张磊说什么杨淏湘都会接，温温柔柔的，总是笑。  
张磊想，原来和女的谈恋爱是这种感觉，像陷在云朵里，裹在温水里。

13.  
杨淏湘高考那两天是张磊也在校门口守着她，没叫她知道，只是看着一辆车把她送过来，把她接走。  
那是一辆黑色宾利，车牌号张磊不经意间已经背下来了。  
张磊大概猜到杨淏湘是谁的女儿了。但杨淏湘不告诉她，她也不问。

14.  
高考结束后那个闷热的夏天是张磊最难忘的一个夏天。  
小旅馆的空调吹出来的风是暖的，被子是潮的。隔壁传来女人夸张的叫床声，和窗外的雨声缠绕在一起，像她和杨淏湘的手臂和双腿。  
她和杨淏湘像两个肌肤饥渴症的患者，肉体紧贴在一起，度过每一个白天黑夜。  
张磊不用再去猜雨什么时候停，不用数着数盼望父亲卧室的摇床声停止。  
她开始拒绝男人摸上她身体的手，一个耳光能把“道上”的大哥抽到耳鸣。  
她常带着杨淏湘在那个烂尾楼的楼顶做爱，睁开眼便是爱人的身体和满天繁星。杨淏湘问她为什么哭，张磊说因为太喜欢了。  
太喜欢了，所以一想起来我将失去你会很难过，就会哭。

15.  
杨淏湘去上大学的那天送给了张磊一个新手机，是时下最流行的滑盖款。  
“我到了给你打电话。”杨淏湘说。  
张磊说好，握着杨淏湘的行李箱不松手。  
火车发出低沉的长鸣，杨淏湘握住张磊握着行李杆的手，另一只手把张磊抱在怀里。  
“我走了。”  
杨淏湘说，转身的时候被张磊拽回来，吻上她的唇。  
两个人肆无忌惮的在人流中接吻，像这天下最普通的一对情侣。  
“我走了。”杨淏湘说，“我走了，张磊。”  
杨淏湘的身影被人群吞噬。张磊站在那，突然想起来她从来没对杨淏湘说过“我爱你”。  
她再也说不出口了，她再也没机会说了，她再也见不到杨淏湘了。  
她又是一个人了。

16.  
张磊去了那个天台，一个人。  
酒喝光了把啤酒罐扔下去，去砸那个昏黄的路灯。手机放在旁边响个不停，张磊把自己的手机卡装到了新手机里，摁了关机。  
张磊回家的时候天已经亮了。父亲坐在饭桌旁吃早饭，问她去哪了。  
“打电话手机还关机。”  
张磊说：“我换号了。”  
张磊把杨淏湘送自己的手机锁在了一个小盒子里。  
一开始每天都盯着那个盒子看，后来就不看了，总想起来。再后来也不想了，但知道它在哪，知道它里面装的是什么。

17.  
17年的时候张磊结婚了，和本地的一个生意人。婚前说好不要小孩，可后来还是要了，生了个儿子。不管是张磊还是丈夫，都需要一个孩子，用来维系婚姻，提醒自己有一个家庭。  
张磊和丈夫一起做生意，生意越做越大，生活也越来越好，房，车，都有了。儿子上了本地最好的私立幼儿园。  
丈夫有一天摸了摸张磊挂在车上的小挂坠，说：“有年头了。”  
张磊瞄了一眼，说“嗯”。  
“跟你长的还挺像。”丈夫笑嘻嘻的说。  
张磊沉默了一会，说：“别他妈摸了，毛给我摸掉了。”  
六周年结婚纪念日的那天晚上丈夫喝多了，张磊伺候他脱衣服的时候突然被丈夫搂在了怀里。  
“璐璐，我现在有钱了，你爸不会反对咱俩了…璐璐。”丈夫呢喃着叫着一个陌生女人的名字。  
张磊没感到愤怒，眼泪一下子模糊了视线。她也想起来一个人的名字，很久远，却不陌生。

18.  
滑盖手机响起一段音乐，开机了。  
弹出的未接电话和短信层层叠叠摞在一块。  
未接电话有上千个，短信有两千多条。最新的那条是去年的，只有一句话。  
—我要结婚了。  
张磊捂住嘴，泪浸湿了指缝。她输入了一串数字，打过去，电话通了，很久很久之后被接起来，没有声音。  
张磊沉默着，那个人也沉默着。  
“张磊？”  
杨淏湘的声音低沉了些，不似从前了，不是从前了。  
“杨淏湘。”张磊说。  
两个人又陷入沉默。  
“你明天…上晚自习吗？”张磊问。  
“不上了，我们去天台吧。”  
“好呀。”  
好呀，不见，不散。  
张磊笑着向窗外看去，对面的阳台上站着她和杨淏湘。  
杨淏翔在背后搂着她的腰，对她说“我爱你”。  
张磊说我也是。

——完


End file.
